1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical devices and specifically to eyeglass or spectacle mounted optical devices which serve as vision aides and enhancements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of visual aid devices are known which feature telescopes mounted to the eyeglass frame or to the spectacle lens. Such prior art devices have typically featured telescopes mounted by holding rings on the front of the spectacle lens and telescopes which are cemented through the spectacle lens. The existing devices are designed for a particular user with specific optical characteristics depending upon the physical anatomy of the user and the task at hand. Typical applications involve dental surgery, medical surgical specialties, impaired vision, industrial quality control and manufacture. Depending upon the intended application, the specific optical characteristics may vary. Thus, for example, a hand surgeon requires a different level of magnification than does a cardiovascular surgeon. A dentist requiring a 2X magnification for chairside work might require a higher level of magnification for laboratory bench work.
The existing devices require the user to purchase additional spectacles where the user requires additional levels of magnification and/or different optical systems, since the telescope tends to be permanently mounted to or within the spectacle lens. A different pair of spectacles is required each time the user changes the level of magnification or changes the working distance. In the case of the visually impaired, different spectacles are required for the work area and recreational pursuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,456, entitled "BIFOCAL LOUPES AND TELEMICROSCOPIC LENSES THEREFORE", issued Sept. 20, 1966 to William Feinbloom shows a device in which the telescope was inserted into and protruded through the spectacle carrier lens. This arrangement has the advantage of moving the telescopic eye piece closer to the eye of the wearer to provide improved visual characteristics. However, because each pair of spectacles had a permanently mounted telescope which was cemented into the lens opening, different spectacles were required to provide different levels of magnification and to accomodate different working distances.
A need exists for a vision aid spectacle having means for mounting a through-the-lens optical device, such as a telescope, which would allow the optical device to be quickly removed from the carrier lens of the spectacle to allow interchangeability of optical devices.
A need also exists for such a vision aid spectacle having a mounting means in the carrier lens of the spectacle which extends inwardly in the direction of the eye of the wearer to provide improved visual characteristics while allowing quick removal of an optical device installed therein.
Another need exists for a visual aid device having a mounting means which is fixed in the carrier lens of the spectacle frame at a given declination and inclination with respect to the normal line of sight of the wearer for properly aligning an optical device installed within the mounting means.
Additional objects, features, and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.